Latin Fire Irish Love
by BritneyIsBatGirl
Summary: alternate universe. This is the real reason Alberto Del Rio hates Sheamus O' Shaunnessy. When his baby sister Britney sets her sights on the Irishman, all hell can and will break loose. She had no idea that one look would ignite a feud. But will she wind up with the happy ending she desires in the arms of Sheamus?
1. Notes And Disclaimers

: LATIN FIRE IRISH LOVE :

* * *

When I posted the one shot for Sheamus, this story was sort of already taking root in my mind. When I got a review suggesting that it'd make for an interesting back story all it's own, I decided. I have to go there. A huge thanks to Keeper Of Oz for the encouragement needed to get me off my ass and writing this.

Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Latin Fire, Irish Love.. The story of Britney Del Rio and Sheamus O'Shaunnessy in it's entirety, from beginning to happy ending and all points in between. The reason for their feud, for the purposes of this fic is not what it seems to be on television. Some things will remain but some will be slightly different.

I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I have the sneaking suspicion I'm going to enjoy writing it. I'm still going to work on the other ones, definitely, but I'm also going to post this one as much as I can. :D When the M rated part comes, refer to Taboos, CH 2. That is their first time. :D There might be one or two more in there for him, indicating other times they get sexy..;) I'll mark those accordingly, so that readers will know it's not a requested one.

Basic Summary thus far:

When a Latin spitfire gets pissed at her brother and storms off, right into the path of one Irish sex god, anything that can go wrong will most likely go wrong.. But what if it's the RIGHT kind of wrong?

This is Britty and Sheamus' story. And the real reason Alberto Del Rio hates Sheamus, the reason that people in the stands doesn't know about.

It all started with a little latin fire.


	2. Blood Is Thicker than Water PT 1

: LATIN FIRE IRISH LOVE :

{CHAPTER ONE}

* * *

"Get your damned hands off of me, Alberto." Britney swore as her brother gripped her wrist tightly enough for it to snap almost. Her brother looked back at her with hateful and almost black eyes as he growled, "Not until you get your ass back to the back and put some clothing on it."

"Go to hell." Britney spat as she tried one last time and got free from her brother's grip, tears stinging her eyes as she dashed down the hallway in the backstage area of the arena. The tears blurred her vision and she turned a corner, crashing into someone's firm chest.

Sheamus stood there as he looked at the quiet new Diva, Britney Del Rio. "Are yeh alroight, lass?" he asked, his eyes catching on the angry red marks on her wrists, making his blood boil for a moment. "Who did this to yeh?"

"Noone. I'm fine, just let me through." Britney murmured quietly, afraid of what her brother would do to her if she told Sheamus what happened almost daily if she "disobeyed" an order given by her big brother. Sheamus, however didn't let go. He held her wrist gently and then said "Yeh should go to the medic, get it looked at." because he'd noticed her wince at the slightest touch just now.

"I was on my way there." Britney muttered, biting her lower lip, looking up, feeling the now familiar race of her pulse as her eyes locked with his warm brown eyes. For a while now, she'd been falling for him. The only forseeable problem with this was that Alberto, her older brother HATED Sheamus.

Right now, Sheamus stood between himself and the title. And personally, Britney hoped Sheamus kept that title. Just to keep her idiot brother from getting any more egotistical than he was already.

Sheamus watched the pretty and petite Latina walk down the hallway as he leaned back against a wall and gritted his teeth. He'd taken a shine to her since she'd come to the WWE and whoever was hurting her was going to have to answer to him, plain and simple.

But he never saw her talking to any males, so it lead him to wonder.. Who could be doing it to her? He'd seen the bruise, the red mark around her wrist just now, and last week, the handprint on a slightly swollen cheek.

So yes, he had been watching her, biding time to make a proper move, and get her alone. But her brother always seemed to be around, and if he weren't then that idiot ring announcer of his, Ricardo was.

His stomach churned bitterly as it hit him. The only logical answer to who was doing this, to her, had to be Alberto.

He smirked as he remembered he had a match with the bastard tonight. He was going to take great joy in flattening the slimy little prick.

For Britney Del Rio.. His little Latina princess. Even though she really had no idea of her affects on the irishman.


	3. Blood Is Thicker Than Water PT 2

: LATIN FIRE IRISH LOVE :

{CHAPTER TWO}

* * *

As Del Rio's music played, Sheamus stood in the ring, unimpressed and angry. He wanted nothing more than to strangle the man as he droned on and on about how everyone was a peasant compared to himself. And Sheamus was ready, eager for the bell to ring. He could feel the anger surging in his veins. The warrior was restless.

Del Rio glared at the man. He had the title and Del Rio wanted it. So badly he could taste it. And then there was his baby sister's insatiable lust for the stupid man. Between the two, Del Rio had developed a deep seated hatred for Sheamus O'Shaunnessy. And tonight, he was going to get his hands on him, give him a little lesson in who was better than who. He was already first in line for the title.

Now to show his baby sister that this man was NOT for her. That he was below her. Even if she was a bit of a whore in his honest opinion. Their parents had spoiled her, and now, she was a girl who bought down the family name when mentioned. He loathed her, loathed the way she always did the exact opposite of what he told her, just to anger him.

Like this little infatuation with the Irishman in the ring. Tonight, with his beating, hopefully, his baby sister would see the coward he was, and it'd stop there. Because he was not going to put up with his sister parading around with the peasant.

The bell rang and the two men became locked in a battle of the wills. Each man had their own reasons, but each man feeling he was in the right for those reasons. Sheamus growled, "And yeh think yeh are so impressive fella? Yeh have to hit her? Make her cry?"

"What I do is none of your concern." Del Rio spoke coldly as he rammed Sheamus' head in the car's hood over and over. Neither man realized that the girl in question stood on the ramp, screaming, being held back by Ricardo, before finally biting her way free.

Britney ran down the ramp and knelt next to Sheamus as she looked up at her brother and spat, "I hate you, Alberto."

Alberto yanked his sister off the floor and away from Sheamus as he gripped her arms, dragging her back up the ramp, angrily shouting at her, swearing at her in Spanish.

Once they were backstage and off camera, he slapped her and she fell down. She looked at the blood rolling slowly down her hand as it came away from her nose and then got up, angry now.

She slapped him as hard as she could, and Alberto picked her up, carrying her to the dressing room and locking her in so she couldn't get out, tell her little boy toy that she'd been hit because she disobeyed again. He walked down to catering, and though he noticed the way others glared at him, he didn't honestly care.

Sheamus had seen the slap as he came back from the medics and he was about to go and unlock the door, kick it in if he had to, but Ricardo saw him and Del Rio ran out, attacking him again. Sheamus got up, spearing him and getting him on his back as he growled and punched the man in the face over and over again.

Del Rio growled, "Stay away from my sister. She's disobedient, and she deserves what she gets from me. If she weren't such a little whore, I wouldn't have to hit her."

Security broke the men up and Sheamus glared as Del Rio hurriedly unlocked the door so noone would know what he'd done. He walked over and said quietly, "Sooner or later, Del Rio. It will end for yeh. And not in a good way. Touch her again and I'll kick your arse."

Del Rio laughed and rolled his eyes.

Once Sheamus was gone, Del Rio turned to Britney and then said coldly, "If I catch you near that peasant again. It's going to make you sorry you ever disobeyed me."

Britney gulped, eyes widening in fear. But she knew that somehow, she had to keep "bumping into" him. She couldn't possibly stay away, not when she felt so strongly about him.

Not when he was nothing but kind to her. She made her mind up right then and there that she was going to keep doing it, finding him backstage, even if it did wind up getting her seriously hurt or killed even.

She was addicted to him. She loved him so much that she couldn't breathe, even though the two rarely spoke. She had to know if he felt the same way for her. She could start out as his friend, and see where it went.

This was her own life she was putting on the line, she knew how angry Del Rio got and she also knew that if she took much more, she'd snap and then she'd really show him what true rage was.

The smirk filled her face before she could stop it. And Sheamus just happened to be walking by. She mouthed, "Thank you." as he passed, and shot him a bright smile.

Del Rio growled and his grip tightened on his sister's arm. He gaped at her when she broke free and turned on him, slapping him across the face and saying quietly, "Things are about to change for us, big brother. And you're about to realize that you will not push me around anymore."

She stormed off and Del Rio fumed, trashing the backstage area.


	4. Blood Is Thicker Than Water PT 3

: LATIN FIRE IRISH LOVE :

{CHAPTER THREE}

* * *

As soon as she'd stormed off, crying, trying to wipe the tears out of her eyes, she found Kaitlynn and AJ in the hallway, Kaitlynn stopping her. "Is it about earlier? The attack on Sheamus?" they asked in curiousity. "Sort of. That was all my fault." Britney mumbled as Kaitlynn shook her head no. "Honey, that was not your fault. Your brother is just a giant dickhead and he's mean. The attack had nothing to do with you or how you feel about Sheamus."

Britney shook her head again and leaning in said quietly, "It did, Kaitlynn. Trust me. He told me if I keep even breathing around Sheamus O Shaunnessy, he'd make me regret it."

Kaitlynn and AJ exchanged looks and AJ said "This feud is getting out of hand. I'm the GM, I'm gonna sit down with creative and see if there is anything else they can do for them as far as kayfabe." as her eyes caught on the bruise and the dried blood under Britney's nose. "Did Alberto hit you?" she asked, gaping in shock.

Britney didn't answer. Kaitlynn scowled and turning to AJ said "You hold him, I'll rip his arm off, beat him with it."

Britney shook her head and said quietly, a hint of a smirk, "Oh don't worry about Alberto. He's about to get his payback. I've got just the thing for him. He won't ever know what hit him when I do it, either."

AJ raised a brow then Britney said "What's he care more about than his cars or his money, his supposed social standing?"

AJ giggled and then said "Just be careful. You really haven't had much fight training."

Kaitlynn stepped up and then said with a smirk, "She's about to though. I'll train her, get Layla to help me."

AJ nodded and smirking gave Britney a high five as she asked, "Do you know how you're gonna do it yet?"

"Oh, it's coming together. If he touches Sheamus again, then all bets are off." Britney muttered as she raked her hand through her long thick brown hair and leaned against the wall, thinking.

"Why don't you just tell Sheamus how you feel?" both girls insisted and Britney bit her lip. "He might laugh at me. I mean I'm nowhere near as pretty as the rest of these girls are. I'm just me. Nothing special. At least I'm nothing according to my big brother."

As Britney walked off, the two girls looked at one another. Neither of them had any idea that Alberto had been the one hitting her, leaving the bruises and the cuts, the hand prints.

She turned the corner, and smacked into Sheamus again, who steadied her and smirking said "We've got ta stop meetin like this, lass." as he winked at her.

Britney placed her hand on his lip, held it there, as she smiled and held his gaze a moment before speaking. "Thanks.. For earlier. And I'm sorry.. The whole reason Alberto was so brutal was me. For some reason he thinks I'm.. Forget it. I'll explain later, there's Ricardo and I don't want anything happening to you."

She ran off and Sheamus watched her, his finger on his lip where hers had been, as he tried to figure out what in the hell happened just now. She'd been trying to tell him something, but she was nervous, babbling, so naturally, none of it made any sense.

Shrugging, he smiled a little to himself as his finger left the spot hers had been on his lip before walking down into catering.

Ricardo caught up to Britney quickly, and he gripped her elbow. "Your brother, Miss. He is looking for you."

"Tell him to go fuck himself. Tell him if I wanna be found, then and only then will he find me. I want to be alone."

Ricardo shook his head and practically drug her down the hall towards Del Rio who grabbed her and immediately slapped her, for the slap she'd given him earlier.

This time, she pulled no stops. This time, she let loose and belted him in the nose with a left hook and then yelled "LEAVE ME ALONE. I HATE YOU." before storming off, aware that she'd made a scene that he'd now have to explain to everyone he worked with.

Ducking around the corner, the curvy Latina smirked as she said "Try to explain that big brother."

Alberto didn't seem to see the others lingering in the hallway, he just immediately began turning things over, looking for where his bitch of a little sister was hidden, probably laughing.

Britney gasped as a pair of strong arms picked her up, ran out the backstage door with her.

She looked up into the eyes of Sheamus and then groaning said "No.. No... If he sees you with me.. He'll lose it. I don't want you to get hurt trying to help me."

Sheamus smirked as he shrugged and then said "Lass, yeh let meh worry about what that bastard does to me. He shouldn't be hittin yeh."

Britney bit her lip and then kissed his cheek nervously before saying quietly, "I should get back in there." and jumping from his arms. As she ran in the building, Sheamus smiled, his hand went to his cheek where she'd kissed him.

And again, he got the feeling she was trying to tell him something. All he did know was that the more he rescued her, the more he fell for her, the more intense his feelings became for her.

And if Alberto hit her one more time, Sheamus might have to simply kill the man. But someone had to show the lass real love. He hated to think how her family life had been before her brother became a Superstar. He had the sneaking suspicion that this was a common occurence for her.

The thought made him absolutely sick.


	5. Intervention PT 1

: LATIN FIRE IRISH LOVE :

{CHAPTER FOUR}

_(It's probably about two weeks later. This didn't really happen, but for all intents and purposes, it is here, to help the feud make more sense.)_

* * *

Britney was running as fast as her feet would carry her, barefoot through the parking lot, holding her black stilettos in her hand as she did so. Her brother was chasing her, shouting at her and she didn't care. Tonight he'd gone above and beyond with this stupid feud between himself and Sheamus.

Tonight he'd made her make a choice and she had. She'd chosen to run down and when he was going to use Ricardo to screw Sheamus out of a win, she'd done some quick last minute thinking and blindsiding Ricardo first, she'd slid into the ring and then nailed her brother with a chair.

Not only had she broken kayfabe, but she'd shown him in her own quiet little way that the battle lines were officially drawn between brother and sister. And before Sheamus could say anything, before he could do anything.. She'd ran like a coward. All because she didn't want to see him hurt. She was probably the only one who truly knew just how sadistic her big brother could be, if angered.

Hence the reason she was running now. She was running because he was chasing her and if he caught her, then he'd probably give her her worst beating to date. And if she had to fight back, she was afraid she might kill the man. Love, apparently was a very powerful emotion.

Then again, so was rage, and over the years, all the silent abuse suffered at the hands of her father, her older brother, even her stepmother upon occasion, because god knows her real mother wasn't fit to raise a house plant and had left her with Alberto's father shortly after she'd been born, a direct result of their affair behind Alberto's mother's back..

Suffice to say, Britney was sick of being a punching bag, a target. And she was sick of her brother trying to hurt the man she loved more than anything. Sooner or later, she knew she'd have to stop him and it wouldn't go well, but for now, she was running.

Layla stopped her and said "Get in my car, now." throwing open the door on her Eclipse and peeling out of the parking lot. At the edge of the parking lot, Layla leaned in and looked over the girls face. "We'll get you to my room or someone's room and if he comes for you, no matter what he says. You won't be going with him tonight."

Britney gaped. She hadn't thought that anyone noticed when she'd been hit or yelled at, taunted by her older brother. Finally she was able to speak and asked quietly, "H-how many people know what he does?"

Layla began to list names. Not that many knew but the ones who did had all had matches with Del Rio recently that hadn't gone well for her big brother.

"I'm just sick of seeing him get away with this." Layla muttered as Kaitlynn spoke up from the backseat. "AJ is too. She's trying to find a way to either fire him or trade him to TNA or some other franchise. But Vince and his idiots.. They think he's helping ratings."

Britney bit her lip and then said quietly, "Does Layla know about my plan?" as she looked at Kaitlynn. Kaitlynn nodded and then said "She thinks it's a good idea. First we need to get you away from that insane bastard. Then we'll worry about training you and teaching you a fighting style."

She nodded quietly as Layla said "The point is.. Del Asshole deserves every little thing that's coming to him. And people have noticed what he does now."

Britney sighed and then put her head on her hand, thinking. "He's insane. I honestly think he's insane sometimes. He's just got so much rage, so much hatred."

The other two females nodded. Layla cracked a smile as she brought up another subject she was curious about... "So.. You've got it bad for Sheamus, don't you?"

Britney blinked and then groaning said "Is it that obvious?"

Layla shrugged and said "Personally, I think it's cute. He's this rough around the edges guy.. And then I see him looking at you.. Totally different guy."

Britney bit her lip as her heart sped up a little and then said quietly, "Won't matter. My brother's going to hurt him until I stop feeling anything for him. I don't want him getting hurt."

Layla shook her head and said quietly, "Honey, I don't think Sheamus O'Shaunnessy is the least bit concerned about your big brother. In fact, he was telling some of the guys earlier that he's going to do everything he can to murder the guy in his next match with him."

Kaitlynn giggled and then said "And I think he's hot for you."

Britney blushed and shook her head, biting her lip as she said quietly, "Oh he is not. You two are just saying that so I'll feel better."

"Are not." both girls spoke at the same time before the car went silent. Once back at the hotel, Britney settled into Kaitlynn's room and it happened.

Del Rio figured out where she was being hidden and he stormed down the hall, beating the door down nearly, as he shouted angry and ugly things at her in Spanish.

Kaitlynn looked at Britney and mouthed, "Balcony. Stay put."

Before she had a chance to hide, her brother had managed to kick the door and break the hinges. She groaned and cowered, waiting for him to grab her, but the sounds of a fight in the hallway of the hotel had her uncovering her eyes.

Sheamus had Alberto in the hallway, holding his head under his arm in a vise grip before sending him at a wall casually. Then he looked at Kaitlynn and said quietly, "Can I talk to te lass?" as he nodded his head towards Britney.

Kaitlynn gave her friend a wink and stepped out of the room, kicking Del Rio on the way down the hall.

Sheamus walked in and said "Came to check on yeh lass. If yeh want, yeh can sleep in mah room? I can take te couch it's no problem. Hell of a lot safer than sleepin in here where he can burst back in on yeh girls."

Britney's heart was going a mile a minute, then she realized that this was probably just a brother sister type relationship and he was just protecting her. She thought it over and then said quietly, "S-sure.. I mean if you're sure you want me in the room.."

Sheamus nodded and held out his hand. He knew this was probably just wishful thinking, but he hoped that if he made friends with her, she'd eventually fall for him like he'd fallen for her so hard already.


	6. Intervention PT2

: LATIN FIRE IRISH LOVE :

{CHAPTER FOUR PART 2}

_(This is basically the events of that night, the beginning of Britney's friendship with Sheamus.:D Just tons of sweetness and flirting.. )_

* * *

Britney settled in on the bed, and looked at Sheamus as she said quietly, "You didn't have to do this. He's going to come after you definitely now." making the Irishman chuckle. She raised her brow and then Sheamus said quietly, "I'm not te least bit worried about 'im, lass. I just want to make sure yeh are safe. It's not roight, him hittin yeh like he does."

She shook her head, kept her eyes down. "After a while, you get used to it." she mumbled as she took a deep breath and let herself look up. Sheamus shook his head and sat down next to her on the big bed as he said quietly, "Yeh shouldn't have te lass. Yeh don't deserve tat." and looked at her. He hated the man even more now than ever before, seeing how skittish that Alberto's abuse made the beautiful girl sitting in front of him, how afraid she was of anything and everything almost, but at the same time, still pretty brave.

Britney sighed and then said quietly, "I just don't want you getting hurt. Noone realizes just how out there he is sometimes. How out there he's always been." as she held his gaze, allowed herself to reach out her hand and touch his cheek, hold it there a moment . If she were braver, she'd tell him how she felt about him, but she wasn't braver. And what if he didn't feel that way?

There was always that. Maybe he just wanted to save her, nothing more. She hadn't even considered that. His hand went to her hand and closed over the top of it as he said quietly, "Yeh just need ta get away from him now before he goes too far."

Britney nodded, his gaze holding hers, she was sort of almost in a trance. "I do.. But I won't be able to." she murmured as Sheamus shook his head and smiling said "That's why ahm going ta help yeh, lass. It's wot friends do, roight?"

That word. Friends. She wanted more than his friendship. But if friendship was all he'd give her, then Britney supposed she'd have to take it, for now. "Yeah. But Sheamus.. He's going to keep coming after you. It's really a lot to ask, I can't."

"Yeh got no choice, lass. I want ta do tis." Sheamus stated calmly as he leaned in and cautiously hugged her. She was so very skittish he noticed. It took little more than a wrong look to make her eyes widen in fear. He only hoped that maybe in them becoming friends, she'd eventually fall for him as he had her, and that one day, she wouldn't be so skittish.

"You're sweet." Britney muttered as she bought her thumb up from where it rested on his cheek, to the top of his hand which was over her hand. She couldn't tear her eyes from him, but everything about tonight was dangerous.

If Alberto came to get her, found her here, with Sheamus, it could get bad. But she felt so safe here with him that she hadn't even considered leaving.

Smiling, she patted the spot next to her on his bed as she rolled onto her stomach and smiling said "Let's just watch tv, okay?"

Sheamus nodded and they playfully fought over the remote, because she wanted to watch 10 Things I Hate About You and he wanted to watch Fast Five. He laughed as she rolled around, trying to get away from being tickled by him. Truthfully, he was flirting, but for now, he was going to try and keep it small, take things slow.

Britney giggled as she rolled out of his reach and then said "Ha. I bet you're ticklish too, Sheamus." and approached him on her knees with wiggling fingers and a goofy facial expression.

"Ah lass. Yeh moight not want te try tat." Sheamus warned, grabbing her gently, tickling her before she could tickle him. He was leaned over her for a moment, and they were locked in a staredown, but he couldn't will himself to make a move yet.

Britney wanted to kiss him, wanted to pull herself against him, give him herself completely, tell him she loved him, but instead, she smiled and leaning up, tickled him in the ribs, promptly getting tickled right back, behind the knees.

"Hey!"

"Wot? Yeh started tis, lass." Sheamus said with a smirk as he playfully tweaked her nose, wishing he could tell her how he felt, but knowing that now, with everything going on with her brother, with their feud, it wasn't exactly the best of times.

But he wanted to soon. Being around her as much as he planned to from here on out, well, if he didn't tell her how she made him feel, he'd slowly go mad.


	7. Intervention PT 3

: LATIN FIRE IRISH LOVE :

{CHAPTER FIVE PART 3}

_(The next morning.. Most likely a violent run in with Del Rio, and Sheamus/Brit fluff/friendship.. )_

_(A/N: I am so psyched you guys love this one! It's definitely kept me motivated to keep it going and I hope that you guys continue to enjoy reading it. Again, thanks to everyone reading and reviewing, and to Keeper of Oz for her support and encouragement as far as the idea goes to begin with.)  
_

* * *

The sun shone in from the hotel room's balcony, and Sheamus sat, shielding his eyes, grumbling in Gaelic. At first he was a bit groggy, confused as to why he slept on the couch and then he heard her muttering in her sleep from his bed. Looking over at the bed, a smile formed when he saw her sleeping still. He wished he were lying there too, but he was trying to get her away from the danger of her brother's hatred for him, before he did anything as far as making a move. It was the right thing, the sensible thing to do.

Even though, right now, looking at her, his body screamed at him to screw sensible already, and tell her how he felt. But he was sort of afraid that maybe she wouldn't feel it too. And they'd had a fun night last night, hanging out as friends. He was a little afraid to ruin that.

He stood, stretching, pulling his Hooligans shirt down over his head, and started to walk to the bathroom being as quiet as he could manage, but he couldn't help to stop and stare at her a moment, then move some of her hair back from her face. Her skin was so soft. He gritted his teeth in frustration at himself, and muttered a curse in Gaelic as he stepped into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Britney heard a shower going and sat up, looking around. A blush filled her face as she remembered what'd happened last night, and who's room she was in. She bit her lip and felt around for her tanktop, wiggling it down over her body, then stood, stretching. She tried NOT to imagine him taking a shower, but she couldn't help it a moment. Last night they'd gotten to know one another, talking until almost 3 am about anything. She looked forward to more nights like it, hopefully, because she'd promised him she wasn't going to go back to her brother, she'd keep staying here, with him, or at the very least with one of the other Divas she knew.

Personally, she knew in her heart of hearts she felt safest with him. And the banging on the door, the Spanish swearing had her biting her lips, almost trembling in fear. She thought quickly and ran into the bathroom. Sheamus stood in the doorway in a towel, growling as he stiffened in posture, glaring at the door.

"Ahm going to murder that fella yet." he grumbled as he turned to Britney and said quietly, "Get in te bathroom, lass. Don't come out."

Britney shook her head but Sheamus picked her up and sat her down in the bathroom, before going to throw his hotel room door open.

He stood in the doorway, arms crossed as he looked at Alberto and said "Good mornin' fella. Wot do yeh want? Another beatin?" as he smirked, his fists tightening.

Alberto leaned in and said aloud, "Britney, if you're in here you little whore, I'm going to make you really regret it." before turning to Sheamus and then saying through gritted teeth, "You.. Keep your filthy god damned peasant hands off my baby sister. She is not for you. And soon, she's going to realize that she cannot keep disobeying me."

Sheamus shoved him and then punched him in the jaw, and kept punching him, finally grabbing his head and sending him at a wall before Randy Orton, who happened to be walking by stepped in and broke the men up, snarling at Del Rio, "I can't blame him you ignorant bastard. We've ALL seen the marks. And you're about to get killed. If I were you, Del Asshole, I'd get the fuck off this floor before I let Sheamus kill ya. GO!"

Alberto glared and Randy shoved him out into the hallway, then said quietly, "Some stupid asshole told him they saw Britney come in here last night. I was headed down here to tip you off, but I guess the fuck saw me and beat me here. You're one of my boys I had to do that for you at least."

Sheamus nodded, high fiving Randy as he said out loud, "Lass? Yeh can come out of te bathroom now. He's gone." as Britney stepped out. Randy shot his friend a knowing smirk and then leaning in said "I'd make a move, man. Just putting that out there." Sheamus smirked and then mumbled, "Soon, fella. Real soon. Just tryin ta get tis situation under control first."

Randy nodded and then said "Later, O' Shaunessy, I'm gonna go grab some food." as he walked out. Britney walked over, wincing at the one scratch Del Rio managed to put on Sheamus, biting her lower lip as she looked up at him, trailing her finger over it slowly. "I need to clean that out."

Sheamus held her hand to his face then shook his head and said "No yeh don't. It's just a scrape, lass." as he chuckled at her. She gently pushed him down on the sofa and found something to wash it out with, and cleaned it out, blowing on it, as it bubbled.

"Shite! Stings that does." Sheamus swore as Britney giggled a little and blew on it again, before asking with an amused smile, "Better?"

"Ah suppose. It was just a scrape, lass. Notin major." Sheamus insisted as Britney leaned in and said "It was the least I could do. I mean you didn't have to hide me out in here last night."

Sheamus shrugged and then said "Ah wanted to make sure yeh were okay, and he didn't hit yeh again." as he looked at her.


	8. Choosing Sides PT 1

: LATIN FIRE IRISH LOVE :

{CHAPTER SIX}

_(Getting a little closer.. This is a random match between Sheamus and Del Rio. Britney's "fragility" is sort of fading. Finally, right?)_

_(A/N: I am so psyched you guys love this one! It's definitely kept me motivated to keep it going and I hope that you guys continue to enjoy reading it. Again, thanks to everyone reading and reviewing, and to Keeper of Oz for her support and encouragement as far as the idea goes to begin with.)_

* * *

Britney hadn't been back to her brother's hotel room since the night she'd wound up staying in Kaitlynn's. She'd spent most of her time between the gym, hanging out with Sheamus and Kaitlynn, the other divas, and just trying to regroup, basically. Tonight, she'd decided that Sheamus was her friend, she was going to watch the match he had against her big brother and support him, not her big brother. She didn't care what he said or did now, she'd made up her mind and she was not going back to the cruel way he treated her.

Sheamus smiled as Britney caught up to him in the backstage area. "Are yeh sure yeh want ta go out tere with meh, lass?" he asked as Britney said "Yeah. Fuck what my idiot brother thinks. I'm my own person, and I am allowed to have a life. I'm sick of his crap, to be honest. And maybe if I stand up to it now, then he'll back off me."

Sheamus smiled and then leaned in, holding out his arm. "Yeh just stay outta te line of fire, roight?" he asked as Britney nodded indicating she would. Even though it was a little fib, she knew that if it came down to it, she'd do something to cost her brother the match. Because she was sick of his arrogance, his abuse and frankly, the 21 year old was angry and fed up with him in general.

And she loved this man, Sheamus, more than anything, maybe even life itself. And noone was going to hurt him if she could help it. So, yes. If she had to, she was going to kick ass tonight. Tonight, she was going to properly thank Sheamus for being her biggest protector the past few weeks and being the best friend she could ever ask for. Tonight, maybe her actions would show how loyal she was to the Irishman, and just how much she loved him.

She could only hope so.

The moment his music began to play, and they walked out together, a pin could have dropped in the arena. The people in the stands were sort of confused as to why she wasn't in her brothers corner tonight, but she kept her head held high, and her arm in Sheamus' arm. He was her best friend, the man she loved and these people didn't know about the hell Del Rio put her through in real life.

Sheamus did, and he'd been with her through it. So she didn't honestly care that her decision tonight shocked people.

Her brother was furious, she could just tell, but she calmly held his gaze, giving him a hateful and challenging glare as she sat on the ring ropes, holding them open for Sheamus to step through, then taking his title when he handed it to her to hang onto.

Her brother was about to get close to the gold alright. If he tried anything with Sheamus tonight, tried to cheat or hurt him or anything remotely similar, Britney fully intended on laying him out with the title belt. She smirked and laughed, knowing that if the dust settled, that that would probably be as far as Alberto came to holding the title.

The bell rang and the fight started, with Sheamus immediately going for a spear and then a series of attacks with his feet and hands. Alberto countered, but he wound up getting a submission move pulled on him. Which is when Ricardo made his move.

Britney looked at the announcers and said "I knew he'd make me do this." before standing quietly, and waiting until the ref was distracted by trying to reign in Ricardo.

Once that was established, she slipped in the ring and using the belt, she hit her brother, who was using an illegal move on Sheamus to try and get him to tap out or stay down, in the back of his head.

" Big brother, I'm not afraid of you anymore. Hope you enjoyed that. It's honestly the closest a no talent hack like you will ever come to holding the champions belt." she muttered as she climbed out of the ring and Sheamus went for the pin, after blinking a few times in amazement.

Britney sat again quietly, and when the ref realized there was a pin in progress, he quickly gave the three count. She turned to Lawler and muttered, "Should teach my brother to cheat."

She stood and walked up to Sheamus, smiling, and then apologizing. "I'm sorry.. I know I promised you, but I could not let him cheat you. He's done it more than he should be allowed already. And he was about to let Ricardo hurt you. You protected me, tonight, I tried to repay the favor."

Sheamus chuckled and holding his finger to her lips to silence her said "Shh. 'ts okay, lass. I'm not mad at yeh." as he smiled at her then said "We can go and get drinks to celebrate."

Britney raised a brow, but Sheamus explained, "It took yeh a lot to do tat tonight, lass." as he slid his arm around her casually. He wished it was more than friendship, but for now, he had her friendship, that was enough. But soon, he would make his move.


	9. Choosing Sides PT 2

: LATIN FIRE IRISH LOVE :

{CHAPTER SEVEN}

_(Getting closer.. Remember when things do finally heat up, which will most likely be in the next few chapters, to read chapter 2 of Taboos for their "scene". )_

_(A/N: I am so psyched you guys love this one! It's definitely kept me motivated to keep it going and I hope that you guys continue to enjoy reading it. Again, thanks to everyone reading and reviewing, and to Keeper of Oz for her support and encouragement as far as the idea goes to begin with. I'm glad everyone is liking the direction I took with this.)_

* * *

Britney stumbled a little, giggling as she leaned on Sheamus and then said "Me thinks I need no more cerveza." as Sheamus laughed. He had to think to himself that if she were beautiful any other time, then she was almost damn irresistable when she was having fun, laughing and really smiling. Laughing, he picked her up and then said "Yeh, lass, have had too many cervezas."

They stepped out of the bar, and into the lobby of the hotel, and Sheamus held her up as he raised a brow and asked, "Wot are yeh doing roight now?" while watching her. Britney smiled and then wiggled her feet free from the high heels she'd been wearing as she said "Just trying to keep from breaking my neck, big guy." Sheamus nodded and laughing said "Yeah, Ah can see tat happen in those ruddy shoes. Ah got yeh, lass." Sheamus laughed as he picked her back up, continued to walk to the elevator.

The elevator opened, and Sheamus chuckled asking, "If I put yeh down, lass. Could yeh stand?" as Britney shook her head no. Sheamus switched her from over his shoulders to his arms, bridal style and Britney smiled at him, kissing his cheek, mumbling something that Sheamus couldn't make out. He smiled as he kissed her forehead and stepped off the elevator, sliding the key card in their room's lock.

Sheamus heard the annoying accent of Alberto from down the hall and he hurriedly lie Britney down on the bed in the room, going back to the door. "Wot?" he asked rudely as Alberto sneered and said "Soon, I will have my baby sister back in my corner, and your title. I'd enjoy the little whore now if I were you, O'Shaunnessy."

Sheamus punched him and Alberto lunged. The fight started again and Britney stumbled out, shouting angrily at her older brother in Spanish, telling him how nothing he would do would make her ever go back to his side, and that she loved Sheamus and it didn't matter what Alberto did, this was not going to stop. Sheamus of course had no idea what the brother and sister were saying, but he did get to chuckle when Britney took her stiletto from inside their hotel room door and used it to hit her brother in the face. Sheamus grabbed her and put her back inside, then said "Yeh got no business comin down here like tat, Bertie."

Alberto swore at him in Spanish and Sheamus slammed the door shut in his face locking it. "Ruin a good time, he did." Sheamus muttered as he turned to Britney and asked, "Wot were yeh tellin him, lass."

" That you are my friend and I'm not going to let him bully me anymore." Britney said as she looked at Sheamus and then said "Some other things, but that was the main point. He's not going to cost me friendships and life anymore."

Sheamus smiled and pulled her to him, casually kissing the top of her head as he chuckled and said "Yeh are lethal with a heel, lass. Remoind me to hide them if yeh ever get roight pissed at meh?"

Britney laughed and then going serious said "I don't think I could really ever get that mad at you, big guy, so you have no worries. Let's just watch some tv. My head's spinning and you.. You need that nose looked at. I could go down there right now, kill him for hitting you like that."

She made a move to go and grab something to patch up his nose, the few small scars, but Sheamus, feeling flirty, definitely feeling an adrenaline rush, pulled her into his lap and said quietly, "Yeh. Stay roight here."

"Okay then." Britney muttered as she held his gaze and rested her head against his chest, hearing his heart beat, smiling to herself. If her brother would quit popping up, then her telling him how she felt would be so much less complicated. And she could be happy.


	10. In Love With You

: LATIN FIRE IRISH LOVE :

{CHAPTER EIGHT}

_(Getting closer.. Read Chapter 2 of Taboos to see what happens.. Let's just say Alberto's car isn't the only thing that gets taken by Sheamus. ;) )_

_(A/N: I am so psyched you guys love this one! It's definitely kept me motivated to keep it going and I hope that you guys continue to enjoy reading it. Again, thanks to everyone reading and reviewing, and to Keeper of Oz for her support and encouragement as far as the idea goes to begin with. I'm glad everyone is liking the direction I took with this.)_

* * *

Watching him sleep or watching him fight, Britney found herself intrigued by the way Sheamus made her feel. She hadn't ever thought, before coming to the WWE with her older brother that she was even capable of breaking away from the cruelty and anger and rage that Alberto often unleashed on her. But if she had to pick between watching him fight, or watching him sleep, she liked watching him sleep the most, probably because it was then that the tall and muscular Celtic warrior looked completely at peace.

She leaned over him, where he'd been sleeping on the couch in the hotel room they were sharing, had been sharing, as she put a blanket over him, and brushed her lips to his forehead, before muttering in Spanish, "I can't even begin to tell you how I feel just yet. But soon. I will have to." and falling across the bed. She wished he were in the bed, holding her, but he insisted on taking the couch.

Maybe that meant he didn't feel the same for her as she did him. Though she was almost certain that he did. They flirted a lot, and she spent a lot of time with him as of late. She had been musing about this when his arms shot out, pulled her down onto the couch with him. She noticed he was still asleep, so she just laid there, rolling onto her side to face him. And eventually, she fell asleep.

When she woke up, she opened her eyes and caught him watching her sleep. She sat up, stretching, blushed a little because she wasn't really sleeping in much. "I, umm, you pulled me down here.. I got up and was trying to put your blanket back on you." she murmured as Sheamus chuckled then raking his hand over his spiky ginger hair, he said quietly, "Oh. Doesn't bother meh, lass. Yeh have to be sore as all hell though. Small couch, 'tis."

"Not too bad." Britney muttered, not bothering to move, as Sheamus fumbled for the tv remote on the table in front of the couch, leaving his arm over her as he flipped through channels. To him, this felt right. Her being there, like this, beside him. He'd gotten used to her being with him everywhere, and quite honestly, the Irishman loved it.

"I hear your stomach growling." Britney giggled as she rolled to face him, and her hand went to his cheek. " Ah ahm a bit hungry." he muttered as he held her gaze and smiled, closing his hand over her smaller soft one. "Are yeh hungry?" he asked as he sat up and let her sit up.

"A bit, yeah." Britney admitted as she reached for the phone to order room service. She noticed that they seemed to be drifting in the direction of being together, the way they acted towards one another. She couldn't wait until she finally figured out a way to tell him how she felt. Maybe she could at their show in San Antonio tomorrow night?

Yeah, that sounded like a good idea. The thought had her smiling to herself, and when he hung up the phone from ordering room service, he laughed and said "Wot's got yeh grinning so, lass?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow, I promise." Britney muttered as she kissed his cheek and stood, digging around, wiggling into a pair of her silk pajama bottoms.

"Now tat's no fair, lass." Sheamus pouted as Britney leaned in and kissing his forehead, smiling as she said " I promise. It'll hopefully be worth a few hours of waiting."

After they ate, he went to work out, and she began to try and figure out how to tell him. Maybe she shouldn't tell him.. Maybe she should show him, by giving him something that noone else would ever get from her, once he had it, had taken it.

Her face heated up at the thought, but she began to dig through her bags.. If she was going to surprise him as she planned, then she wanted to literally take his breath away, make his eyes pop out of their sockets.

And the black dress she'd been wearing the first night they ever really met, that seemed to do it, every time. She put the clothes together in the top of her bag, and flopped across the bed, watching The Notebook and eventually falling asleep.

Sheamus walked in and found her asleep on his bed. He smiled and walked over to the bed, leaning down, kissing her on the forehead before taking her legs, putting them beneath the cover and going to get in the shower. His mind had been racing all afternoon as to what it was that she was going to tell him tonight.

He knew what he hoped it'd be, because then there was no way in hell Alberto Del Rio would ever come near her again in anger. Not if she was his, was with him and was going to be with him, loved him as much as he loved her.

Now all he had to do was wait until tomorrow night's show...


	11. Aftermath of the Car Incident

: LATIN FIRE IRISH LOVE :

{CHAPTER NINE}

_( THIS PICKS UP **DIRECTLY AFTER GRAND THEFT AUTO EROTICA** IN **TABOOS**. :) So Read that then this.:) Sorry this chapter is so short. The next one will be longer. This is basically just them coming back after Sheamus brings back Bertie's car. ;) )_

_(A/N: I am so psyched you guys love this one! It's definitely kept me motivated to keep it going and I hope that you guys continue to enjoy reading it. Again, thanks to everyone reading and reviewing, and to Keeper of Oz for her support and encouragement as far as the idea goes to begin with. I'm glad everyone is liking the direction I took with this.)_

* * *

Sheamus held Britney in his lap as he drove the car into the backstage area of the arena. He sat with it going just a few moments and her on his lap as he leaned in and kissed her passionately, before muttering, "Now tat.. Was te best adrenaline rush ever, don't yeh agree, meh lass." as he got out, helping her out of the car.

Britney climbed into his arms, her legs around his waist, kissing him. The shouting of Alberto didn't dawn to either of them in all honesty. Neither Sheamus nor Britney seemed to notice that Alberto was standing there yelling at both of them until he made a huge mistake.

He reached out and grabbed for his baby sister, intending to hit her. Sheamus growled and then looking at Britney said quietly, "I love yeh." before turning and grabbing Alberto by the collar, and this time completely obliterating the furious man. "Yeh will NOT touch her anymore. She is with meh now." Sheamus growled as security finally managed to pull the two men apart. Britney looked at her brother who stopped in front of her, snarling, "You turn your back on family.. You're no sister of mine."

"And you were never my brother to begin with. Had you really loved me even a little, you'd never have been able to do what you've done to me . I love Sheamus and he loves me. And you will NEVER mess that up." she growled at him as he reached out as if he'd slap her, but she beat him to it, slapping him with an open hand as she said coldly, "Go. Now." and pointed him down the hall.

Sheamus pulled her into his arms, and tilting her chin up said quietly, "Are yeh alroight, lass?"

"Yeah baby, I'm fine. I never really had a family with the Del Rios, come to think of it. They were all like that with me, because my mama and Alberto's dad were having an affair. And from now on out.. I have you." she mumbled as she trailed her finger slowly along his lower lip, before leaning against him even closer, and kissing him.

Sheamus kissed her back and then said "Yeh will always have meh, lass.**Tá mo chroí istigh ionat**" as Britney smiled and mumbled, "And you will always have my love,Estarás siempre en mi corazón. " before stretching and saying with a wink, "I'm sooooo tired.. Wanna take me back to the hotel and just hold me all night, my amazingly sexy Celtic Warrior?"

Sheamus chuckled and starting to walk towards the door with her, he stopped to open the door and kiss her before muttering, "Tat is te best idea ah have heard all noight."

"I'm glad I picked tonight to tell you how I felt." Britney muttered as she rested her head against his chest and trailed her finger along his lower lip, smiling. "And ah am glad yeh told meh, lass. Ah have felt the same way for yeh a long time now."


	12. Next Morning

: LATIN FIRE IRISH LOVE :

{CHAPTER TEN}

_( YAY! They're FINALLY together.. Now what's Alberto going to try and pull? Who knows? )_

_(A/N: I am so psyched you guys love this one! It's definitely kept me motivated to keep it going and I hope that you guys continue to enjoy reading it. Again, thanks to everyone reading and reviewing, and to Keeper of Oz for her support and encouragement as far as the idea goes to begin with. I'm glad everyone is liking the direction I took with this.)_

* * *

Britney rolled over and her lips brushed his chest. She popped her eyes open and smiled to herself, as she realized that she had done it last night. She'd told AND shown him how she felt. And they'd taken her brother's car for a very pleasurable joyride. Sitting up a little, she jumped when his arms shot out, feeling around in the bed and he muttered sleepily, "Lass?"

"Right here baby. I sat up to stretch." Britney muttered as she wiggled back down into place against him as Sheamus growled teasingly into her ear, "Yeh moight not want to do all tat wiggling around on meh." before trailing his lips down her neck.

"I'm hungry." Britney mumbled as she yawned. Sheamus muttered back, "Meh too, lass." before standing, pulling her out of their bed, grinning from ear to ear. "Ready ta go and face te others?" he asked, smirking as he pulled her into his arms and mumbled, "Yeh lass.. Look sexy in mah shirt."

"And you.. Look sexy with no shirt." Britney mumbled as she pressed against him and looked up at him, before sliding on some of her silk pajama bottoms, the forest green ones. "I'm ready." she chirped as she added, "I only got all made up and dressed before when I went down to impress you."

Sheamus laughed and then his hand trailed along her cheek as he said "Yeh didn't have ta. Ah loike yeh loike this much better, in all honesty." before kissing her, then grabbing a t shirt and smirking as he held the door open for her. Walking down the hall, Kaitlynn ran over and then looking at them said "This is too cute! Did you FINALLY tell him how you felt, Britty?"

"Mhmm." Britney muttered as she felt his arms slipping around her waist from behind, and him pressing her against him as he said with a chuckle, "Yeah, she did, lass. Did yeh know wot she was plannin ta do?"

Kaitlynn shrugged then smiling asked, "Why? Did you enjoy it?"

Sheamus chuckled and then said "Yeah, ah enjoyed it more tan a little bit, to be honest. Best noight of mah life."

Kaitlynn smiled then said "Oh my God.. you two did more than talk.. Oh wow.. That's huge. I mean you said you were going to show him how he made you feel but.."

Britney blushed and then Kaitlynn said "I'm gonna go grab food. I'll catch you guys later. Be good to my girl, O'Shaunnessy."

Sheamus chuckled again and then said "Ah intend to, lass."

As soon as they walked into the dining area, Alberto walked over and cornered Britney as he cursed at her in Spanish. Britney laughed and then rolling her eyes looked at Sheamus then at her big brother and said "Oh trust me. He's all I need. You were NEVER really my brother.. So why's who I'm with so damn important?"

Alberto gaped at her and Sheamus walked over growling, "Bertie, get yer arse away from moi girlfriend. If yeh so much as breathe wrong around her, ah am going to feed yeh yer own tongue." before shoving Alberto then putting his arms around Britney and whispering in her ear, "Just ignore the ruddy bastard, love."

Britney nodded and said with a smile, "I intend to, love. If he hurts you though, I'm personally going to make his life hell on Earth. He thinks and stupidly, that I'm not capable. But I protect the ones I love and I am capable of anything, when I feel like someone I love is getting hurt."

Sheamus playfully pinched her ass out of sight of everyone as he held her against him and then muttered, "Ah love et when yeh get foisty."

Alberto glared and stepped towards them, but Randy Orton showed up and clearing his throat said "Fuck off Del Asshole. The cameras aren't going, noone's really got beef when the show's not going. Unless you have a fucking creepy obsession with baby sister like Tony Montana that is.. Oh my god.. That's it, isn't it. You WANT to fuck your sister.."

Alberto turned and was about to grab Randy, who mouthed to Sheamus "You two go find a seat, be happy. I got this. Didn't take my crazy meds, the fuckers are talkin to me again."

Sheamus chuckled and mouthed, "Ah owe yeh one, fella."

Randy chuckled evilly at Alberto and then said with a raised brow, "Were you just about to.. hit me? Oh please tell me you were.. I'm dying to fight someone."

Alberto went to try and run, but Randy grabbed his collar and then said quietly, "You.. Let your sister alone. It's fucking sick the way you're always mistreating her. And Sheamus is my boy, I'm not gonna let his girl get beat on by her big brother and his hired ape. Let 'em alone, Del Asshole, or the RKO is nothing on what I have planned for you."

Randy found Sheamus and Britney and leaning in said quietly, "All I want is a shot at the title. I figure as long as somehow that asshole gets fucked out of his number one contender shot, then it'll be damn worth it to me and to you, because he won't be able to go for the title."

Sheamus nodded and taking a bite of sausage said with a smile, "Yeh have it, fella. We'll tell everyone on Friday's show."

Miz walked over and leaning in whispered, "That asshole is talking to David Otunga right now.. He wants to sue for what you did to his car. But I think he's about to realize that he's gonna have half the damn roster on his back for this one."

Sheamus nodded and then said casually, "Was funny, what yeh said to 'im, Randy. Makes meh want to choke 'im. If ah ever catch 'im trying to come at my lady right that, ah ahm going te kill 'im."

Randy nodded then said "Just somethin I noticed Sheamus. I'd keep her away from him as much as I could. Got a feeling he's up to something and it's not gonna be good."

Sheamus nodded and said quietly, "Meh too." before turning to Britney and putting his arm around her, her legs across his lap as he held out a piece of sausage on his fork to her. "Lass, he won't hurt yeh ever again. Ah will kill him first. Yeh are moine now and noone will hurt you."

Britney smiled and leaning in kissed him before taking the piece of sausage and whispering, "And the same goes doubly for you, big guy. You are my everything."

Neither one of them saw Alberto sitting in the corner, deep in conversation with Ricardo and Damien Sandow, who also disliked pretty much everyone, very much in planning mode.. But what were they up to?

Noone who saw them talking had any idea, but it could not be good.


	13. A Simple Wedding

: LATIN FIRE IRISH LOVE :

{CHAPTER ELEVEN}

_( YAY! They're FINALLY together.. Now what's Alberto going to try and pull? Who knows? )_

_(A/N: I am so psyched you guys love this one! It's definitely kept me motivated to keep it going and I hope that you guys continue to enjoy reading it. Again, thanks to everyone reading and reviewing, and to Keeper of Oz for her support and encouragement as far as the idea goes to begin with. I'm glad everyone is liking the direction I took with this._

_IM BAACK! I HAD TO TAKE A TIMEOUT. BUT I'M GOING TO KEEP THIS STORY GOING, PROMISE.)_

* * *

" Okay, seriously. I'm going to remove his face and wear it for Halloween in a few days." Britney muttered as she stared at the documents that Alberto had had David Otunga bring to her this morning.

He'd just turned her in for lack of "citizenship" proof. She sank down onto the couch in the hotel room she and Sheamus were sharing, and her hands ran through her long dark hair as she bit her lip and then growled.

She stood, and grabbed her keycard. Sheamus stopped her and then took the papers, as he said " It's goin ta be foine, lass." and held her close. In the back of his mind, something he and Randy had been discussing since it'd come out that Alberto was planning to have Britney deported back to Mexico earlier in the year, kept nagging at him.

But he was old fashioned. He didn't want to marry her just to keep her in the United States. He loved her and he wanted to give her a chance to actually have the wedding he knew she'd probably dreamt of.

But judging by the papers she held, now wasn't the time for old fashioned, or waiting for the right moment to even ask her. The only question was if she would actually be open to marrying him like this.

He took a deep breath, because he wasn't losing her, and he was not going to stand by let her get deported either.

"Britney.. There is a way out of tis." he said quietly, as he looked down into her warm brown eyes as he felt around in the nightstand by their bed, found the box he'd been planning on giving to her when they were in Ireland at Christmas in a few months.

"Will yeh marry meh lass?" he asked as he slid the ring on her finger.

Britney squealed and then hugged him, jumping into his arms as she said over and over, "Yes."

He called Randy and John, who came into his hotel room and then explained what he wanted to do and asked if they could be witnesses.

" If just we go, Alberto's gonna know the whole thing is fake. Because we're your boys. If we ask one or two other men who are nonpartial, and don't really know Britney, then it'll look real."

" Ask Wight. And Brooks. Noone likes tose two bastards right now." Sheamus said as he smiled at Britney and then said quietly, "Ah have ta go ask that giant something.."

"I'll talk to Brooks." John said as he walked down the hallway, to Phil's room. Phil threw open the door and scowled at seeing John standing there.

" I'm not here for anything pertaining to Hell In A Cell.. No, someone needs a huge favor."

" What exactly? And who?" Phil asked as he eyed John warily, smelling a rat, a setup. Then John asked to come into his hotel room and then sitting he said "It's not me.. It's Sheamus.. Del Rio's gonna try and have Britney deported on bogus charges.. If Sheamus marries her, then Del Rio can't do that.. Do you see where I'm going with this?"

"Not exactly but now I'm curious." Phil said as he flopped onto the couch and looked at Cena.

" Well, me and Randy are going to be witnesses when Stephen and Brit get married in a few hours.. I was wondering if you would be the nonpartial witness, so Del Rio can't say the whole thing was rigged."

"Ahhh.. Now it makes sense. You thought that if you asked someone that Sheamus has had problems with in the past... I'm amazed you even thought of this on your own, Cena, to be honest.. Sheamus really doesn't bother me one way or another, so sure.. To make it more realistic, I'll get Amy and Paul to come with me... You guys should probably ask a whole lot more people that neither the bride nor the groom know to show up. But whatever you do man.. Do NOT let them do it on tonight's show. That'll be a huge red flag, especially if Brit just got the papers this morning." Brooks said as John nodded and said "For once, I'm on the same page as you, Brooks.. So.. Where can we do this, that won't raise a red flag.."

Randy stepped in and said "Town hall. The worst people will say then is that Britney is pregnant and it's Sheamus' baby. And if they say that, it helps, because there's too damn much red tape to deport a pregnant woman." as Phil nodded and said "Exactly.. Actually, why don't we make this sort of real for them... I mean, hell.. I admire Farrelly's spunk. And Brit's a decent girl. You know she's the one girl who hasn't completely written me off during this whole gimmick?"

Cena nodded and then said quietly, "Yeah, I haven't really seen my boy this happy in a long time. So, we'll put all this together."

"Yeah, just let me get Amy in here.. She's better at this shit than me." Phil said as he texted his girlfriend Amy.

By the time Randy and John left Phil's hotel room, they had a place for it, a place for a "get together" after, and a few more people who didn't want to see Britney leaving behind them, as well as a personal call from Paul, Punk's mangaer, to Vince, explaining how Alberto was continuing the feud out of character now, and it was spilling over into a more legal arena, potentially, got Vince to call some people and confirm that Britney was in fact a legal resident, but that her paperwork had "gotten lost".

Meanwhile, Sheamus went to find him.. The Big Show, whom he'd been having problems with on and off screen lately, and the two men were talking.

"So you want to do what?" Paul Wight asked the Irish man as he looked at him.

"Ah want to marry Britney."

"To keep her in the United States, even though we all KNOW Vince would never have signed her without all of the paperwork in order for her to be a legal US resident? I wish I had the money Del Asshole wastes on his vendettas." Paul Wight said as he raked his hand over his smooth and bald head and then said with a smirk, "Sure, what the hell. Then you'll have the deadliest weapon of the WWE present if that idiot catches on and tries to stop the wedding or something."

"Tanks, Paul."

"Not a problem, Irish. I don't want you distracted in our match Sunday, either, so if this isn't a worry on your mind, we can go out there and really find out who's finisher is deadlier."

"Exactly meh thoughts, Wight." Sheamus muttered as he smirked and then said "We're gonna do it in a few hours."

" I'll be there. Town hall, right?"

" Yeah."

Sheamus walked out of the room and found John and Randy still in Phil's hotel suite, planning. He watched his two best friends in amazement as between the three men, they'd managed to get over half the roster that weren't partial to eitehr the bride or the groom to show up, and had actually put together a halfway decent last minute wedding.

"Yeh three did all o tis in how many minutes?" Sheamus asked with a smirk as he listened to Phil explaining everything.

" It has to look real, man, or the brothers in black will show up askin a ton of pesky questions." Phil pointed out, for once, his conspiracy theories not being laughed at, only met with solemn nods.

Meanwhile, Britney bit her tongue as she knocked on the hotel room door of Eve Torres.

The second Eve opened the door, she yanked Britney inside and said quietly, "I know why your here, and I told Phil when he asked me, I'd do it. I see how happy you two are for real, and I don't really want you deported before we actually get a chance to meet in the ring. So, bearing that in mind.. I dug up some dresses."

Britney raised a brow, but sat where Eve pointed to, and then looked at the dresses.

"That one." she said as soon as Eve pulled out the cream colored strapless dress that Eve had worn for some red carpet thing a few months ago.

" Ooh.. I was going to suggest it, actually.. Now we don't have much time, Layla and Mickie, some of the other girls are on their way down to do hair and makeup and stuff. Ooh this is so exciting."

Britney smiled and then said quietly, "Thanks Eve."

" I have nothing against you to be honest. And you don't deserve the crap your brother puts you through." Eve explained as they got Britney into the dress, and then the hotel room filled up with a few of the other divas on the roster.

Meanwhile, up the hall, Randy and John, Mike Mizanin were arguing over a tuxedo versus shirt and jeans. So far, John and Mike were winning, and Phil, Sheamus and Randy were losing.

Paul Wight stepped in and said "You want this to look real. I vote wearing a tux. It'll look like they've been planning it a while now."

"Ahhh.. Brilliant strategy." Phil said as the men got themselves ready too.

"Dude, you totally owe me. I NEVER wear a suit." Phil said as Randy nodded and Sheamus said "Tis tie is goin ta choke meh."

" It won't stay on long. Besides, Eve and the girls are working on Britney now, according to "top secret" direct messages going back and forth between a few of the girls." John said as he read a DM that AJ sent him and smiled.

As everything came together, the group of co workers, some who disliked each other, some who didn't care either way, and the ones who'd been close friends all along came together and started to the town hall.

After setting it up, the wedding started. And Sheamus stood at the front of the room waiting anxiously.. When Britney walked into the room, he almost couldn't breathe as he looked at her.

Britney blushed a little, biting her lip as she and Sheamus exchanged vows.

Afterward, the group went to a local sports bar, and had a few drinks, talked and laughed. It felt good for the tension that normally existed within the group to be gone, even if for only a few hours.

That night, Sheamus carried Britney into their hotel room, smirking as he set eyes on his new bride. Kissing her he leaned down and whispered, "Ah promise. We will do tis te roight way, when we have down time, at Christmas."

"What's wrong with how it happened?" Britney asked as she smiled and said quietly, "All that matters is that I am yours forever now, and you are mine now. Forever. Now, unzip me."

Sheamus smirked as he looked at her and kissing her slowly unzipped her dress. Both were tired from the long and eventful day they'd had.

And the storm hadn't even fully started yet. Because down the hall, Del Rio was seeing all the tweets and touts, face book posts from his coworkers about the wedding that had been in planning stages for "months' supposedly now, that he was not invited to, between the Irish bastard and his baby sister.

And he was more furious now than anything. "Oh, I'm going to end them, one way or another. This won't stop me." he said as he smirked and went into planning mode, again.


	14. Playing Nurse Aftermath of PPV

: LATIN FIRE IRISH LOVE :

{CHAPTER TWELVE}

_( YAY! They're FINALLY together.. Now what's Alberto going to try and pull? Who knows? )_

_(A/N: I am so psyched you guys love this one! It's definitely kept me motivated to keep it going and I hope that you guys continue to enjoy reading it. Again, thanks to everyone reading and reviewing, and to Keeper of Oz for her support and encouragement as far as the idea goes to begin with. I'm glad everyone is liking the direction I took with this._

_IM BAACK! I HAD TO TAKE A TIMEOUT. BUT I'M GOING TO KEEP THIS STORY GOING, PROMISE. AND... I HAVE NEW ONES!)_

* * *

The match was brutal and Britney was definitely having a hard time watching Sheamus square off against Big Show. She knew he could hold his own against him, but.. At the same time, he was her husband, he had been for almost 1 entire day by this point, and they hadn't even had their honeymoon yet.

And from the looks of the match, they might not be able to for a while now. Despite the odds being stacked against Sheamus, Britney sat at the commentary booth, cheering him on loudly, at some points so loudly that the Big Show did seem a bit distracted.

JBL looked at Britney at one point and asked, "Is this hard for you to watch?"

" Yes, it is. I love watching him fight, but in the same token, I hate watching him getting hurt, the things he puts his body through." Britney answered honestly, as she winced, bit her nails as a pin fall attempt came just a little too close for her own personal comfort.

" If he loses his title.." Michael Cole asked, looking at Britney as he mentally sized her up, as if trying to find some flaw in their relationship he could exploit, the beady eyed little bastard he was known to be.

"If he loses his title, he'll still be Stephen Farrelly, the man I love more than anything. GET EM BABY!" Britney yelped as she watched him get in a successful Brogue Kick.

Michael looked at her and then said "So you're not going to just lose interest?"

" Cole.. Let me explain a few things to you.. For one thing, if you're trying to hint you're available, I heard that Vickie's in the market for a new man.. And for another, the belt does NOT define who someone is as a person, at least not to me. Hell, I lost my own title earlier, I'm not all beaten up about it, am I?" Britney asked as she snickered at Michael's stupidity before continuing, " Besides... You're not man enough for me, Cole. Only my husband is. Now do us all a favor, call the match, stop trying to break up something that's not going to end."

JR smiled at her and then said " So how's it feel?" as Britney answered distractedly, she was worried about the injuries Sheamus was taking in the ring tonight, " I'm loving it, in all honesty. I mean when you know, you know."

The match ended and Britney stood, shoved her way into the ring, only worried about Sheamus at the moment.

"Baby, are you okay?" she asked as she held her husband's head in her lap, sat on the ring floor with him. He muttered something, a witty remark about his head hurting, but the view was nice, and Britney playfully swatted at the hand that boldly tried to creep up the hem of her dress, as she said "First the medic, lover." and stood, with the help of a ref, getting him off the floor.

"Ahm actually kind of glad it's over. Kind of winded." Sheamus joked as he leaned heavily on his petite wife who looked up at him and said "Kind of? Baby, you need to lie down.. You are officially not moving. I'll do everything you need."

Sheamus pouted and then said "But ten who's gonna lie down wit meh lass?"

" Seriously? You just got hit by a 441lb man repeatedly.. You need time to recouperate, make sure he didn't really hurt you, baby." Britney scolded gently, as she cuddled him against her, letting him lean heavily on her as she said quietly, "Besides.. Now, I get to repay you for taking care of me, big guy."

"Ah warn yeh. Ahm not te best patient." Sheamus said as they got situated backstage with the medics and Britney sat, letting him lie his head in her lap, raking her hands gently through his hair as she talked to him quietly and kissed his forehead.

" I'm thinking someone deserves a total body massage when we get back to the hotel." Britney whispered into his ear as Sheamus' skin turned red and he chuckled, pulling her down for a kiss as he muttered, "Yeh know wot happened te last toime yeh gave meh one o tose."

" Mind out of the gutter, Laoch. Tonight, you rest. Are we clear, lover?"

"Not exacly." Sheamus muttered, pouting playfully.

As soon as the medic cleared them to leave the arena, Britney helped her husband out to their car, and then helped him into the passenger seat as he groaned and said "Oh bloody hell.. Ah will foind te oh shit handle now."

" My drivings not that bad.. Besides, you took too many hits to be driving tonight, baby. Just lie back and rest." Britney said as she leaned across and kissed him before taking off to the hotel.

After she'd gotten him into the bed, with a few pouts from him, she gave him the promised massage, and snickered a little when she realized he'd fallen asleep on her. Leaning down, she kissed his forehead, and covered them up, falling asleep herself, only a little sore from her own match tonight.

Sheamus turned over at some point during the night and crushed her against him, lying there, watching her sleep in the dark, smoothing his hands over her hair.

His life had been one constant roller coaster for the past 24 hours, but it was nice to come back to the hotel, have this with her. It made everything all worth it.


	15. Brother Vs Sister PT 1

: LATIN FIRE IRISH LOVE :

{CHAPTER THIRTEEN}

_( YAY! They're FINALLY together.. Now what's Alberto going to try and pull? Who knows? )_

_(A/N: I am so psyched you guys love this one! It's definitely kept me motivated to keep it going and I hope that you guys continue to enjoy reading it. Again, thanks to everyone reading and reviewing, and to Keeper of Oz for her support and encouragement as far as the idea goes to begin with. I'm glad everyone is liking the direction I took with this._

_IM BAACK! I HAD TO TAKE A TIMEOUT. BUT I'M GOING TO KEEP THIS STORY GOING, PROMISE. AND... I HAVE NEW ONES!)_

* * *

"I swear to God, if it's that stupid brother of mine or his army of flying monkeys, I'm going to strangle them." Britney grumbled as she tried to wiggle free from Sheamus grasp and go to the door that was being knocked on. But her new husband had other ideas and he muttered quietly, " Ah feel loike a train hit meh.. Just lie here with meh?"

Britney nodded and let him pull her back down onto the bed. She'd just gotten snuggled in against him when the door was knocked on one more time. She growled and then said "I'm going to murder him. You know that's who it is."

She threw the hotel room door open and of course, she found Alberto standing there. Her hand went to her hip as she said coldly, "What the hell do you want?"

Alberto poked his head in and then said with a smirk, "You think you're clever, getting married just so you can't be deported. But don't worry, I'll figure something out, this marriage will end, baby sister."

" Alberto, I'm gonna say this nice and slow, so you comprehend the words coming out of my mouth you ignorant piece of shit. Stephen Farrelly is my husband. This marriage was NOT some ploy to keep me in the country and if you don't leave me alone, I'll go to the board with what I KNOW about you... The fact that you had Ricardo FAKE an injury to get my husband's finisher banned? Or all those refs you paid off? Or the other ways you cheat? Because let's be honest.. It's the only way that a no talent hack like you can win anything. Oh wait and then there's me going public with the abuse you put me through, our so called family put me through when your father is the one to blame for me existing, because had he kept his dick in his pants and OUT of the servants, he'd never have gotten my mother pregnant."

Alberto glared and Britney smirked in satisfaction when her bombshell got it's desired affect with her older brother. Complete stunned silence. Oh, she knew more, but she was waiting and holding everything she knew about her older brother's dirty little secrets until she absolutely had to have them. There was nothing the Del Rio family hated more than possible scandal, and sadly, they were a family that was made up solely of secrets, lies and scandals. It hadn't taken Britney long to figure this out when her mother had basically been "paid off" to hand her over to them and walk away.

" You threaten me? After my family took you in? After we gave you a life that was much better than the one you would have had?" Del Rio said angrily.

Britney growled and then shoved her brother out the hotel room door, slamming it shut. She ran back to bed, flopping down beside Sheamus who rolled over and smiling at her said quietly, " Ah was goin ta get up, kick his arse. But ah love et when yeh get foisty."

She let him hold her against him and said quietly, "I can't wait to get more downtime so we can go back to Ireland."

Sheamus laughed a little and then rolling over, wincing, he kissed her as he said quietly, "Ah feel loike a train hit meh today. "

"But baby, I'm so proud of you, it was the best match, the hardest fought match on the whole pay per view. It was hard to watch you getting hurt like that, but I love watching you fight.. You always put so much passion and determination into your matches."

" Ah tink ah can muster a little o tat passion for somethin else too, lass." Sheamus said with a wink and suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows as he held her close, his lips sliding slowly over her neck, across her shoulders. Britney turned to face him and said "Oh no ya don't, big guy. Today, I take care of you. And don't even THINK of getting in that ring with someone tonight, I don't care if it's Hornswaggle. You need rest."

" Have ah ever told yeh how sexy et is when yeh get all fussy over meh?" Sheamus asked, pulling her on top of him partially, as his hands slid down her back slowly, resting on her lower back.

"And have I ever told you that I love it when you pout? It's so adorable. But no.. You are still resting today. I don't even want you going for the remote right now." Britney said as she kissed him and then snuggled them down into bed again.

She knew this was the calm before the storm, but she knew that she'd always have Sheamus. She knew that beyond anything, they might have their ups and downs, but they were stronger together than apart. And that they really did love one another.


	16. More Than A Stomach Bug

: LATIN FIRE IRISH LOVE :

{CHAPTER FOURTEEN}

_( YAY! They're FINALLY together.. Now what's Alberto going to try and pull? Who knows? )_

_(A/N: I am so psyched you guys love this one! It's definitely kept me motivated to keep it going and I hope that you guys continue to enjoy reading it. Again, thanks to everyone reading and reviewing, and to Keeper of Oz for her support and encouragement as far as the idea goes to begin with. I'm glad everyone is liking the direction I took with this._

_IM BAACK! I HAD TO TAKE A TIMEOUT. BUT I'M GOING TO KEEP THIS STORY GOING, PROMISE. AND... I HAVE NEW ONES! This story will be linked from time to time with my other one, Mother,Healer, Peacemaker, Daughter, about Harleigh Austin, who is an assistant medic and Stone Cold's daughter. It's not the greatest story, but it's not bad. Reviews are loved guys. And thanks for everyone who's supported my stories this far, you are all so very great.)_

* * *

Britney hadn't been feeling well that night, so she'd stayed back in the dressing room with her "bodyguards" when Sheamus had to go down for his match. She felt her stomach lurching, and stood, hand over mouth. Randy looked up from his newspaper and asked, "You okay? This is like the fifth time you've thrown up since the show started."

"I'm fine. It's probably just the food I ate before we left the hotel. I could have walked him down tonight, but you know Stephen.. he worries too much." Britney said as Randy helped her towards the bathroom, because he noticed she seemed dizzy, like she'd fall over or something.

"You sure you're okay? Okay people don't go pale and .." Randy started, but caught her just as she fainted. "Damn it." he muttered, getting her onto the couch. He poked his head out the door, signalled for Santino to walk over.

"Hey, man.. Go get the medic. Tell her to come to the men's locker room. It's Britney, she's fainted."

" And the Viper doesn't want the Cobra to go and tell Sheamus?" Santino asked as Randy said "Not yet. The match is gonna be over in two minutes tops. And I think I might know what's wrong with her, because Sam did this a few times when she was pregnant with our little girl.. Or, I could be wrong, it could be whatever they ate before she left the hotel."

"Okay. I go get medic." Santino said as he set off to find the medic's assistant, Harleigh Austin. He sort of figured on the off chance that Randy was right about what was wrong with her, she might want a female in the room when she got looked over, not the male medic.

Harleigh looked up as the door opened. "Just a second, Santino. I was just finishing wrapping Punk, since he doesn't seem to think he's got to follow the other medic's guise and stay off of an already sprained ankle." she said as she looked up at Punk who shrugged, smiled a little and then said "What's wrong anyway, man?"

" It's Britney. She fainted.." Santino said as Punk raised a brow then said "She's been sick a lot lately.. Did you guys go to the ring and tell O'Shaunessy?"

"No, but his match just ended. Okay, Punk, you can go now. Just try NOT to kill yourself out there tonight?" Harleigh said as she looked at Santino and then biting her lip she asked, " Is Britney okay?"

"She fainted, Orton said she was sick before it though."

" Hmmm. Well let me grab some medicine, my first aid kit, and we can go look." Harleigh said as she smiled a little to herself.

She'd fainted under stress when she'd been pregnant with Colton. And she knew that Britney was married to Sheamus, so...

Sheamus walked into the locker room just as Britney was coming to and he looked at her in concern then said "Yeh could have come ta ta ring and got me."

"It happened just now, man. Your fight was almost over." Randy said as he smiled and said "Besides.. I think I know what's wrong with our girl."

Britney looked at them and then said "It's probably just stress, something I ate.." as she bit her lip and then thought of something else, smiling and blushing at one time.

"Wot, lass? Wot fer are yah smilin roight now? Yer sick." Sheamus said soothingly as he held her in his lap and let Harleigh look over her.

Then Harleigh leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I happen to have an EPT in my office.. Some other girl had a scare earlier in the week. Do you want to take it? Just to be sure?"

Britney nodded and then said to Sheamus in his ear, " I just thought of something.. I'll tell you in a few minutes." as she slid off his lap and kissed him, then followed Harleigh down the hallway to the medic's office, Sheamus of course not too far behind her.

And a little while later, she ran out of the backstage bathroom, squealing as she jumped on her husband and kissed him all over the face.

Sheamus chuckled and said "Ah take et tat yer foine, ten?"

"Better than fine, baby.. Amazing." Britney muttered as she smiled and leaning in whispered, "Daddy."

Sheamus smiled at her and then blinked as what she'd said hit him.

"Yeh mean yah are? We? Ah need ta sit." Sheamus said as all the worry hed' been feeling about her being sick lately left, and was replaced with happiness.

Randy cleared his throat from the door and asked with a smug smirk, "So.. I'm taking it I can post my congratulations tout and let the world know now?"

Sheamus chuckled and said "Yeah." as he leaned in and kissed Britney, looking into her eyes as he smiled and then pressed his forehead to hers.

"At least we get ta go home ta rest soon." Sheamus said as he kissed her and then carried her out of the room, laughing.

Let Del Rio try and do something now. He'd kill the man. Sheamus was going to murder Del Rio now, if he continued, that much was obvious. Because he not only had Britney to take care of now. He was going to be a father.


End file.
